Hammer
Hammer & Tong was a robot that competed exclusively in the fourth series of Robot Wars. It was a six-wheel drive skid-steer robot in clear polycarbonate armour. Its unique weapon consisted of a scavenged lifting arm that concealed a large spike. When the arm was raised, the spike was brought out, whereby the arm could be brought down again as a spiked axe. The spike would then tuck away when in contact with the ground, so that it would also act as a flipper. The weapon was the only one to have an actual conversion process, despite it merely being a spike that sheathed into the arm when lowered. Both weapons were potent, often producing recoil strong enough to throw Hammer & Tong into the air, but didn't cause a lot of damage and didn't manage to flip any of its opponents. Despite this innovative weaponry, Hammer & Tong didn't fare too well in competition, reaching the second round before being beaten into submission by the 30th seeds Stinger. The robot never appeared again in Robot Wars, although it did attempt to qualify for Series 5, but lost in the qualifiers to Obsidian, and consequently failed to qualify. The team are also known to have created a machine under the name Hammer & Tong 2. It is unknown whether or not it attempted to qualify for the show, but it did compete in at least one live event where it battled against Stinger again in a demonstration, and used its weapon to pick it up. Robot History In its first round melee for the Fourth Wars, the newcomers Hammer & Tong went up against the number 14 seeds Bigger Brother alongside fellow newcomers Clawed Hopper. Hammer & Tong made it through this round without doing much at all due to the fact that the walkerbot Clawed Hopper was constantly picked on and eventually flipped over onto its back by Bigger Brother, Hammer & Tong then got stuck on Bigger Brother's flipper through the rest of the fight, as the house robots finished off Clawed Hopper, but Hammer & Tong wasn't flipped by the seeded machine and didn't suffer any damage at all from this, cease was eventually called and Hammer & Tong went through to the next round of the heat along with Bigger Brother. Hammer & Tong then went up against the number 30 seeds Stinger in the second round. The thwackbot managed to get a few good hits on Hammer & Tong, with a sluggish Hammer & Tong doing nothing in retalliation. Those few hits from Stinger caused serious internal damage, and it wasn't long before Hammer & Tong started to slow down until it became completely immobilised. The house robots later tore at the transparent armour and placed Hammer & Tong on the floor flipper, with Hammer & Tong landing upside down. Cease was soon called afterwards and Hammer & Tong was eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 (+1 from qualifiers) Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots